


Travel

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weekend Away, light and fluffy, nothing but fluff, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint & Bucky + a private island + sunshine + beach as far as the eye can see=...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Week 17: A story set in a country you’ve never been to.

“It… is too damn hot for this,” Bucky groaned, pulling his hat further down his head.

Clint, who had been laying face down on his chair, turned his head to squint at Bucky, one eye closed against the sun.

“What? We are on a beach. Relaxing. How is it too hot?”

Bucky shrugged; he was sitting up on his chair, cross legged facing Clint. He had a long sleeved shirt on with full length pants, whereas Clint had no shirt and shorts on. 

“I don’t like the heat.”

Clint waved a hand at Bucky, closing his eye. “We are enjoying our first day off in  _ ages _ . We finally got permission to use one of Stark’s islands. No worrying today.”

“You’re enjoying it. I’m watching your skin burn.”

“My skin doesn’t burn.”

“Yes, it does. I am watching it burn, as we speak.”

Clint sat up, in order to narrow his eyes at Bucky. “You can’t see skin burn.”

“Can’t I?”

Clint looked at his arms, which remained the same shade they had been earlier that day. “I have the best sunscreen known to mankind. I am not burning.”

Bucky shrugged, handing Clint his purple tinted sunglasses. “You need to protect your eyes.”

Clint took the glasses, sliding them into place. He narrowed his eyes at Bucky. “What’s really the problem here? Cause it’s definitely not me getting burnt. Which isn’t happening.”

Bucky looked beyond Clint, mouth twisting in thought before he answered. “I don’t like the sun. Or the heat. It’s… it’s just not comfortable. At all.”

Clint got up to sit next to Bucky, taking his flesh hand in his. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier? We could’ve stayed home.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint. “You were very excited about this trip. Been talking about it for  _ months _ . I didn’t want to spoil your fun.”

“Spoil my fun,” Clint muttered, shaking his head. He gave Bucky a smile, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You wouldn’t have spoiled my fun, babe. You should’ve told me. Next trip, you plan it.”

“Alright. Five more minutes?” Bucky asked,  giving Clint a kiss. Clint smiled into the kiss, before he returned to  lay down on his chair, taking off his sunglasses as he did so. Bucky waited for Clint to settle before speaking.

“You know, the view makes up a little bit for my discomfort.”

“The view…” Clint trailed off, leaning up to squint at Bucky again. “Are you staring at my ass?”

Bucky very pointedly took his time looking from Clint’s toes to his eyes, offering him a grin. “What’s the point of being your boyfriend if I don’t get to enjoy the view?”

Clint shook his head, rolling onto his back. “Enjoying the view, what a lame thing to say.” Clint pointed a finger at Bucky, eyes still closed.  “Stop staring at my ass.”

“Clint. You sleep naked. You are wearing a lot more clothing right now. What is the problem here?”

“We’re in public.”

“There’s no one else on this island,” Bucky looked around, before leaning across to stage whisper, “Besides, I know about that bet two years ago.”

Clint sat up, gaping at Bucky. “How?”

Bucky shrugged, feigning disinterest. “I have my sources.”

“Tony tell you?”

“Tony told me.”

“Damn it,” Clint muttered, before standing up. “Come on, let’s go back to our room.”

“What happened to five more minutes?” Bucky asked, while he also packed up.

“Let’s just say,” Clint sauntered over to Bucky, before kissing him. “It’s time to take this to a more… private setting.”

Clint let go of Bucky, and began  to walk back towards the accommodations. 

“We’re on a private beach,” Bucky said to the air, before following after Clint. “We’re literally on a private beach. No one else on this  _ island _ . I’m confused.”

“We’re going inside,” Clint began to walk backwards, looking at Bucky. “Out of the sun. Why are you questioning it?”

Bucky shrugged. “Just never thought you’d be so adamant about  _ privacy _ , especially after that bet.”

Clint groaned. “You can’t hold that against me. You didn’t even  _ know me  _ then.”

Bucky shrugged, and was about to reply when Clint tripped over a rock, falling backwards.

“Aww, rock, no,” Clint groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head and glaring at the offending rock, before he turned his glare on Bucky, who was struggling to hold in his laughter. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little bit funny.”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not moving.”

“Not going to be a problem,” Bucky said, before leaning down to lift Clint over his shoulder, before resuming the walk to the accommodations. “Not a problem at all.”

“It is so hard to be angry at you,” Clint grumbled. 

“I’m just a loveable guy.”

“Must be. I’m sure it has nothing to do with your looks.”

Bucky laughed as he opened the door to the rooms. “Weren’t you complaining about me staring at you earlier?”

“Was I? I don’t recall that.”

Having made it to the bedroom, Bucky lay Clint on the bed, before joining him. “I believe your exact words were, ‘Stop staring at my ass’.”

Clint hummed, rolling so that he lay on top of Bucky. “Why on earth would I say that?”

“Why indeed?” Bucky agreed, using his hands to pull Clint down for a kiss, which Clint was very enthusiastic to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I saw Civil War at a midnight screening. I've had less than two hours sleep.  
> Therefore, the only logical course of action for me was to write the fluff you just read.  
> (and enjoyed?)  
> Let me know what you think, and see you all next week for a story about a historical figure.


End file.
